everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ember Fitsr
Ember Fitsr is a 2019 female all around character, who takes on the Embla destiny in Norse Mythology, and is currently room mates with the daughter of Balder, Aurora Blader. Siding with the rebels due to pure embarrassment of her destiny, Ember is the leader of her group of friends, purely bossy and loyal. Beware of the side that grapples you to your bossiness level. Character Personality Bossy, bossy bossy. '''That's the way to describe this woman. She's always ordering others what to do, sometimes being mean when sending orders. She gets angry when a job or chore is followed that she commanded you to do, and has a very '''quick temper. Despite her cruel flaws at times, Ember is loyal. '''She loves those that are close to her to death, willing to do anything with them, but has the same '''easily annoyed '''grip on those around her. While at times '''stubborn and rude, '''Ember has a tendency to get '''embarrassed about the little things. '''She can fluster at a strange question, and catious of personal information. However, Ember is really '''social and outgoing, trying to bring a humor to her friends and family. However, unlike her personality, she's a great gardener, and respects plants and people, '''because she in technically both, in a away. Appreance For some, Ember has a threatening look, others think it's more friendly. Her posture is always straight, her head looking up, not looking at the ground. She has olive skin, and brown waist sized hair. Ember's eyes are a mud like brown, with a slender body. Interests and Hobbies Family Trees Her parents being the reason the world has family trees, Ember likes to spend a but if her time, studying it. Although she may rage and get a grudge at the really complex ones she can't understand, Ember likes to figure out all the confusion in the Greek family. Plants While rather embarrassed at it, Emmy has a thing for trees, trees being a prime example. The ash and elm trees are her favourites, as her parents were one before the gods made them living. Bossing Surprise, aren't you? Of course not. Emmy takes up all her time ordering others what to do, and this is what makes Ember, well, Ember. While others are annoyed, this is commonly the main reason she makes friends, and it's usual to hear a large shriek from her dorm room. Abilities Because Ask and Embla are mortals made of dead trees rather then gods, Ember is not as powerful as any of the other students. * '''Transfiguration: '''Ember is able to turn herself into a tree and human at will. * '''Camouflaging: '''While defiently not bossy Ember's true plan with her tree form, she can be able to camouflage into the nature. Her camouflaging ability is also able to change to the season's so she can and blend in more. Skillset * '''Martial Arts: '''Ember has a skilled trick in different types of combat. Myth How does the Myth go? ASK and EMBLA were two uprooted trees lying on a seashore. ASK was an ash and EMBLA was an elm. Along came ODIN, VILI and VE, sauntering around on an inspection tour and checking up on the world they’d recently created. "Hey," said ODIN, "look at these, we could make them into moving thingies." "What, like us?" asked VILI. "Vaguely similar," said ODIN. "Anyway I’m going to bring them back to a life without roots." "In that case," said VILI, "I will give them the ability to think, and be emotional." "Well," said VE, "I’ll chip in with motion, sight and hearing." And it was done. The two trees walked off hand in twig, the very first man and woman. (Yes, they were given sex as well). This is why we have family trees. How Does Ember Come Into It? TBA * Grew up in Switzerland Viewpoint on Destiny Ember, is in other words, purely embarrassed about the destiny she will one day have to take over. When the next Odin will have to come to her dead tree corpses and make permanently human, Ember hates that, feeling as though she is being rescued. This is why she sides with the rebels: pure embarrassment of destiny. Relationships Family '''Askr Ember has a lovely bond with her father, the one was the trees of ashes. Ember has a due respect, but his stoic and lazy nature can greatly annoy the girl, however, they can easily make up due to it being well, family. Embla Out of her two family members, Ember is more close to her mother, Embla. While they're names may be simliar, Embla is kind and gives too many chances for Odin's sake, annoying Ember greatly at times. Friends Aurora Blader Aurora was known as the first person Ember ever met at the school's campus, and while the two didn't hit it off like bread and butter, they promised they'd talk soon. And then, they both became room-mates, and soon, the greatest friend duo. While at times Ember is definetly annoyed at Aurora's positive nature and not being the sharpest axe in the weapons shed, the two remain close friends. Jacob Hymnos TBA Acquaintances Feel free to suggest some! Pets Ember has no interest in having a pet, more preferring the work of the 'trees.' Romance TBA Enemies TBA Outfits TBA Class Schedule Period One: '''Ragnarok Sparring '''Period Two: '''Plantology '''Period Three: '''Philosophy 101 '''Period Four: '''Mythematics '''Lunch '''Period Five: '''Achlemy '''Period Six: '''Olympian Olympics Quotes Trivia * Ember is loosely based of Captain Marvel from the MCU. * Her birthday is April First, or April Fools for some others. (Cough cough, Astral.) * This makes her an Aries. * Ember, despite being a tree, has a red sort of colour. Ember claims she likes the colour and thinks it's because the tree she turns into has a red tint. * Ember can't swordfight, and depends on her fists in a battle. * She is said to despise ice cream, and loves pavaloa. * Much like a tree in Autumn, Ember is shown to be very sleepy during the Winter season. This is due to tree's having to hibernate for Winter. * Her favourite part of Christmas is shown to be organizing and decorating the tree. Gallery Category:Itchy's Content Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Rebels Category:Norse Mythology Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress Category:Females